will_of_samusfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran Is The Main Protagonist Of The Story Samus' Will.She Is An Intergalactic Traveller And Bounty Hunter, Who Works As A Hired Gun. Her Home Planet Is K-2L. Born In 2055, She Is 20 Years Old By The Event's Of Chapter 1- Where's Naruto? Background Samus Aran Was Born To Federation Chief Rodney Aran And His Wife Virginia On Planet K-2L In The Year 2055, Same As Naruto Uzumaki. However, Under Unfortunate Conditions, Samus Was Orphaned And Left Under The Care Of The Mysterious Chozo, Losing Her Home World And Her Parents. This Left Her On A Quest Of Revenge And A Life As A Hired Gun. Federation Period ( 2070-2072 ) Samus Aran Joined The Galactic Federation At The Age Of 15, Where She Topped Her Batch And Excelled In All Military Fields. Frequently Disobeying Orders For The Greater Good, She Rose To Eventual Fame Even As A Teenager, Doing Things Considered By Others To Be Impossible. Sometimes During This Time, She Would Sob To Herself When Sleeping And Wishing For A Normal Human Life. She Misses Her Parents With All Her Heart And Considers The Chozo The Closest Thing To Parents. Apparently, She Had Reached Peak Human Fitness At The Age Of 14, To Wear The Varia Suit Of The Chozo, Which She Initially Struggled To Use, But Later Perfected. During Her Time In The Federation, She Befriended Squamates Kreatz And Mauk, Who Aided Her Once Bravely, Saving Her Life In A Crutch Situation Against Ridley. Prologue: Zero Mission ( 2075 ) Samus Debut Mission As A Hired Gun For The Federation, Involved Space Pirates attack a Galactic Federation-owned space research vessel and seize samples of Metroid creatures. Dangerous floating organisms, Metroids can latch on to any organism and drain its life energy to kill it. The Space Pirates plan to replicate Metroids by exposing them to beta rays and then using them as biological weapons to destroy all living beings that oppose them. While searching for the stolen Metroids, the Galactic Federation locates the Space Pirates' base of operations on the planet Zebes. The Federation assaults the planet, but the Pirates resist, forcing the Federation to retreat. As a last resort, the Federation decides to send a lone bounty hunter to penetrate the Pirates' base and destroy Mother Brain, the mechanical life-form that controls the Space Pirates' fortress and its defenses. Considered the greatest of all bounty hunters, Samus Aran is chosen for the mission. Samus lands on the surface of Zebes and explores the planet, traveling through the planet's caverns.She eventually comes across Kraid, an ally of the Space Pirates, and Ridley, the Space Pirates' commander, and defeats them both. Along the way, Samus finds and destroys Mother Brain. However, while Samus leaves the planet in her gunship, it is attacked by Space Pirates, causing it to crash back onto Zebes, near the Space Pirate Mothership. Exploring the Mothership, Samus eventually reaches the Mecha Ridley, a mechanized form of Ridley. After defeating it, Samus escapes the planet using one of the Space Pirate's shuttles, while the Mothership self-destructs. The Mission Was A Success And Some Point Later In The Same Year, Samus Was Assigned To Eliminate The Newly Encountered Metroids In An Unnamed Planet, Home To The Iconic Naruto Uzumaki. Meeting Naruto And Getting Familiar With The Planet Samus Met Naruto Just After Saving His Life From A Metroid Who Had Nearly Sucked The Life Out Of Him. From The Interactions, Apparently She Made A Tough Choice By Deciding To Leave The Metroids And Save His Life Instead. But Nevertheless, She Admitted To Herself That It Made Her Feel Really Good To Save A Life Again. Naruto Was Really Grateful And Saved Her Life From A Mother Metroid In Return, Removing Her Armor And Getting Her Healed In A Stasis Pod. He Was Shocked When She Revealed Herself To Be A Woman And Had Thought That He Had Encountered The Most Beautiful Girl He Had Ever Seen In His Life, Making Him Blush, Indicating 'It' Already Happening. Together They Defeat The Mother Metroid. During The Battle, It Is Clear That Samus Had Already Fallen For Naruto Around The Same Time, She Noticed His Whiskers At First Sight And Getting The Feeling Of 'Safety' During The Battle. Moreover, She Only Decided To Stay On The Planet For A While, Just On Naruto's Request, Indicating That She Was Getting To Know Him Well Already, Just By Expressions. As She Was Getting Familiar With His Culture, She Grew Interested In His Shadow Clone Technique , Which Made Naruto 'Think'. Personality " I Wish To Protect Naruto Uzumaki. " - Samus To Tsunade As A Teenager, Samus Was Categorized To Really Be Like Her Male Counterpart, Naruto Uzumaki. But She Eventually Does Befriend A Lot Of People And Grow Into A Really Caring Person. By The Age Of 20, A Few Years Of Experience Has Made Her More Mature And Quiet, Always Remaining Calm, But Deep Inside Brooding For Her Parents And Wishing For A Normal Life. At One Stage, She Thinks To Herself, Regarding Naruto, That Deep Down She Always Wanted To Lead A Normal Life As A Mother With A Few Kids. She Only Stayed In The Planet For Him Because She Had Fallen For Him At First Sight And He Understood Her. They Could Feel The Pain In Each Other's Hearts. It Is Hinted That She Considered Naruto Incredibly Handsome As She Once Dreamt Wearing His Orange Jacket. But She Didn't Want To Reveal Her Feelings To Anyone, Not Even Him, Failing To Keep Her Cool Regarding This On Many Occasions. She Also Befriended A Lot In The Konoha 11 , Indicating Her Nature To Mix Well With Others. However, Despite Her Feelings She Was Heavily Committed To Her Duty And Also Naruto's Safety. Trivia - Samus Shares Many Similarities With Her Lover Including Background , Fame, Being Orphaned,Heritage And Appearance. - In Terms Of Personality, As An Adult, She Is Similar To Minato Namikaze. - She Is Yet To Know Of Minato Namikaze Being Naruto's Father. - On Their First Mission, Samus Says To Naruto, " Don't Pretend We're Friends! " Out Of Frustration. However Chronologically, Exactly A Week Later, She Says Silently To Herself, " I Want To Kiss Him ." The Irony. - According To Kreatz, She Rarely Apologized To Anyone As A Teenager. = Category:Protagonist